


All that matters

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are staying at Pastor Jim's when someone new arrives in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that matters

        Dean looked out the window, sighing.  It was a typical weekday morning during summer, and that meant John was off somewhere, doing whatever the hell he wanted. Sammy was sleeping, cocooned in a pile of blankets and surrounded by half eaten bags of gummy worms and cans of Sprite.  Dean allowed himself to smile. Pastor Jim always loved to spoil Sam when they visited. He tried to spoil Dean, too, but it was like he already knew it was too late for him.  Dean wasn’t stupid. He missed too much school to graduate next year. He might get a job working for Bobby, if he was lucky.  Sam still had a chance, and that is all that mattered.  Movement on the playground next door caught Dean’s eye.  A lone individual sat on the swing, kicking their legs up lazily, then pushing off the ground and into the air.

        The person looked long and lanky, not an adult, and probably a guy, although Dean couldn’t quite tell through the tree branches that blocked the view between.  Dean decided to check it out, and tiptoed quietly past the sleeping Sam and down the stairs.  Jim was in his office, the door closed, although the coffee maker was on and the coffee pot half empty. Working on his next weekend’s sermon.  

        Dean grabs a cookie from the almost empty jar (damn Sammy and his growth spurts), paused, then grabs a second one.  Dean strolled across to the swingset, kicking rocks and wondering belatedly if he was being a little creepy. What was he going to say, _Hey dude I was watching you on the swings and brought you a snack?_  He shook his head and looked up to see that the boy had slowed down and was watching him. Okay, so that was unsettling.

        “I won’t bite.” The low voice was laced with bitten back anger and bitterness, and Dean was starting to think this was a bad idea. But his feet moved him toward the person, not away, and as he got closer Dean saw the guy was probably around his age, with scruffy brown hair.  His clothes looked slightly rumpled and dirty, like he had been wearing them a while.  His face was defensive, but getting even closer Dean could see the under eye circles and even tear streaks in the dust.  His eyes were a pretty blue, and circled with black liner that had been smudged.  Wordlessly, Dean held out the chocolate chip cookie he had brought from the house. The kid narrowed his eyes, scanning Dean up and down.

        “It won’t bite.” Dean said sarcastically.  The boy’s brow furrowed even deeper, and Dean sighed, “Seriously, dude, it’s really good, you want it, or not?” Dean’s voice grew as he spoke and felt his cheeks warm.

        “Okay.” This time the voice was quiet, resigned. The boy held out his hand and Dean handed him the cookie.  He watched as the kid’s head lowered and he murmured, “Thanks.”  Dean moved and sat on the swing next to him,

        “I’m Dean.”  He pushed his sneakers into the dirt, letting the swing move a little.  

        “I’m Cas.”  The boy said, taking a nibble of the cookie. He gave Dean a small, uncertain smile, and Dean felt his heart lurch. They sat and ate their treats in a companionable silence.  The morning was already warming up and Dean wondered if Pastor Jim would let them hit the beach at the lake later.  He wondered if Cas would want to go.

        “Did you just move here?” Dean brushed his hands on his shorts.  There was no response.  Cas looked at him, a pained expression on his face, and his gaze shifted towards his backpack.  “Umm, I was just wondering because there’s a cool beach near here where we all go swi-”

        “You know what-fuck off.”  Cas moved so suddenly Dean nearly toppled off the swing.

        “Cas, what-”Dean stood up rapidly and grabbed him by the arm as he moved away.  Cas swiveled and snarled, his eyes hurt,

        “Do you think I care about swimming, Dean?!  I didn’t just move here! I don’t have a home! I don’t have anything! So...fuck off!”  Cas’ voice broke and he began sobbing as he spoke, trying to pull his arm away from Dean. Dean let him go and Cas fell to the ground, pulling his knees up and burying his face in his arms.  Dean stared, he only just found out this guy’s name and he already trusted that he was telling the truth.  He wanted to wrap his arms around Cas and press kisses to his hair.  Dean thought he had it bad because his dad left them random places, but they still had people who cared.  Bobby and Jim would never let them be totally homeless.

        Dean knelt next to Cas and hesitantly hugged him.  Cas stiffened, then pressed into Dean’s embrace and curled his fingers into his shirt.  “You’re the first person who’s even been ni-ce to me. No one cares about me. I’m fucked up. I’m hopeless.”  Dean just held Cas tighter, wanting to say that he doubted Cas was any of those things, but he was never good with words.  Dean noticed that Cas was probably a little thinner than he should be, shaking in his arms, even though he was almost as tall as Dean.  Eventually the cries died down and Cas sat up, rubbing at his eyes.  “Sorry.” Cas spoke, voice rough and raw.

        “Cas,” Dean kept one hand on Cas’ arm, “Would you-my brother and I are staying in town, we don’t really live here either, will you stay with us at least a couple days, please?”  Dean’s voice ended in a whisper, not looking at Cas.  To his surprise, he heard a small choke of laughter, and he looked up to see Cas’ lips pull into a slight, watery smile.  A wave of relief rushed over Dean and he stood, pulling Cas up with him.

        Pastor Jim was more than happy to welcome Cas, greeting him with a warm smile, and a soft, “Stay as long as you like, young man.”  Cas shrugged awkwardly under the attention, shifting closer to Dean, his crossed arms bumping into Dean’s side.  It was adorable, and Dean smiled widely.  Cas turned to him, eyes widening with a slight blush.  Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders, missing Pastor Jim’s knowing smile, and showed him around.   Sam was still feigning sleep, arms wrapped around a comforter.  He stirred and blinked blearily up at them when Dean hit him with a pillow

        “Sam, this is Cas, he’s staying with us a while. Don’t worry, he won’t bite.”  Dean felt Cas roll his eyes next to him, and he laughed.  And it felt good.


End file.
